falling for the first time
by zul5
Summary: when you ask me if i love someone, my answered is no. sakura haruno who never knew what love is exactly will find out for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

His lips wore closer.

His arms wore around the waist.

Pulling more and more, until lips connected.

Gag me with a spoon or just finish me of, those two have been at it for 15 minutes, and it's not like I'm counting it or anything, their just kissing in front of me.

I swear they like to been seen and show how much they love each other.

It's just sickening.

My dear sister, the one I took care for 12 years was already a fully hormonal teenager, like that's anything bad about. She felt in love with a boy, who my parents don't really approved of or the way he dress.

For me, he is an okay.

But them kissing while I'm watching TV is not ok.

Come on this is the living room and I'm here watching who known's what? and you guys are having a make out section in front of me. What am I the air or the wall?

I felt like throwing something to those two, until they stop what they wore doing and look to see a car arrived. It was my good old dad, and when I mean old, I mean old. He is still in good shape and can seem to attract the ladies. How do you think he got my mom? Even doe he is a major per.

He took a step out the truck and was now walking towards the door while Mr. I think I just pee my pants ran out their like he saw the devil or something.

The truth be told, he is totally frighten by my dad but mostly my friends are. I just don't get it he doesn't seems so scary to me; he is a nice man, in his own special way.

Dad knocks the door and my sis was on the door in no time at all, while he hid.

He had a big smile in his face as his exhausting yellow eyes wrinkle with glee. He hugs my sis and then ran to my side saying he was happy to see us and it isn't like he just came from a long trip. Is more like he and my mom are divorce, and comes once in awhile to see us or for my sis interested take us shopping.

I smiled back, glad that he was here and to stop those two from eating each other faces of. He starts talking about this and that, and other stuff. While he talks, I got up from the comfy sofa and walk to the kitchen to prepare a coffee for both me and dad.

He and I love coffee. When I was a kid he gave me a taste of his cup of coffee, I like it and for that day on I became coffee lover. But he said is no surprised cause part of the family wore addicted towards the stuff.

He just loves to talk about the family greatness and his new experiments, whichever one he talk about?

"Our family this and that and hopely you two will be like them. Oh and I got a new experiment I bet you will like to see it…" he will say over and over.

I really never care about it; I preferred to live my life the fullest with just only me and no worries. I will admit I am one to go with the flow or to per say in my sister words 'lazy'. So sue me for been mellow and not been like everyone else. My sister is not exactly call miss little angel, even doe her name was angel, she is really a teenager. Not to say that is bad been a teen is just she is a special case.

She is kind of a prep mixed with a jock and a princess in one. So I think you might get my idea of what kind of person she might be.

Anyways back to what I was doing, as I was done making the coffee adding 6 sugar cubes in each cup, I know too much sugar but can't be help I like it sweet, I turn around and walk towards the living room leaving my cup in the counter and giving his into his hand.

He took a big sip and smile towards me, almost saying you make the best cup of coffee in the world, I nodded and sat next to him.

"…so I was saying, I have decide to go move back home and I know your mom wants to go home too, she is tired of this and wishes to be back to her homeland" dad talk.

I dint look any upset, actually I was the opposite. I was thrilled to be going back to where I actually belong. I always dream on been there and enjoying with life's given. My sister on the other case just crossed her arms and said no.

One reason she said those words, wore her boyfriend who was now hiding in the bathroom or her closet, I rely don't know where exactly he might be hiding? Last time he hid in my mom's room, under her bed while she came back from work and her new hubby too. He stays their quite awhile, I thought he will just come out and will show himself towards my dad. That will be a laugh.

He was done with his drinking an arguing with my sister as he got up and wave goodbye to me, with a kiss in the forehead.

I sighed and said "the coast is clear, you can come out now". He came walking to be my room was with a relief in his eyes. When my sister is not here I'm going to cut his that Mohawk of his for entering my room when he knows is off limits. I think he doesn't know how to read.

My sister jumps towards his arms and kiss him yet again, I swear that girl is just been too much. He thanks me, saying "you are the best sister-in-law". I nodded my head and wave goodbye to the two lover birds and head to my dear sanctuary, which is my room. While opening the door I fix my warning sign and lock the door open, not to hear those two at it again. I turn on my computer and got a message from my cousin.

He wrote.

**Hey when are you coming back?**

I sighed and start typing.

**When I get everything settle you are so impassion.**

**I can't help be protective of my little cousin, knowing you will get yourself hurt.**

…**I don't know if to be insulted or just be happy to know you care for me.**



**How's everyone?**

**Their ok!**

**I missed them.**

**They missed you too.**

**Tell them I love them.**

**Alright, bye otaku.**

**:-P meny.**

I close my laptop and set down into my table, I jump into my bed and take a long nap. Hopely nothing wakes me up.

"We're home" the voice of my mom who just got in destroyed my lovely sleep yet again.

I turn my body and sat up to greed her.

She had the same smile as my dad. "We're going back home!" he yelled for joy.

"Wait what did she just said" I thought. Finally I can return to that lazy life of my and finish school back home. My mom was so happy; she hugs me so hard that I could verly breath. My sister protested and pull her dear sweet heart closer saying "she won't be separated from him", she just felt like Romeo and Juliet. She doesn't need to get dramatic, she knows he will always visit her where she leaves, and his family can go anywhere they want.

My mom ignored her protested and ran to her room as her hubby followed next to her.

"Oh and by the way, Sakura you're not taking your mob pet with us".

The next day.

Everything was set, things load it and my sister in the van crying for her future husband, who was only waving goodbye and saying he will go visit us when he can.

"Ok let's go!" roar my mom, who was already in the van with her hubby in the in front of the wheel.

"Tsunade, honeys aren't you making a big deal out of this" he tries to calm my mom.

"of course not Jirajay, I'm trying to beat that Orochimaru first. That damn perverted is not winning my money, no sire" she said having a sake in her right arm.

I sighed seeing how my mom acted, she always seems so happy towards having jirajay by her side. Even doe he still kind gives me the creeps.

I stud at the house, I call home and walk towards the back looking up towards the big tree that I planted when I was a child. It grew so much.

"Well this is goodbye good old friend. I hope the people who come and live in here take good care of you" I put my hand into the bark for 1 minute until I heard my mom honk the horn again.

"I'm coming mom!!" I yelled running towards the car.

As I got up in, I saw my mom kissing jirajay and my sis kissing her boyfriend.

Then I thought "…do they ever stop?"

In another town.

I hate waiting more then I hate hearing my stupid blond friend arguing about what true art is. They wore supposed to arrive today and I'm becoming more impatient while my grandmother is in the kitchen baking some muffins.

Aunt Tsunade said they will be here in no time at all, knowing that woman she will stop on a liquor store and buy tones of sake and her husband checking out ladies skirts.

I tap my fingers impatiently and look at the clock for the fifth time.

"Grandma when did they say they will be coming?" I ask again.

She walks out of the kitchen bringing a plate of fresh muffins "Sasori, don't worry they will be here in no time at all. Now take one".

'Of course I should worry, having those people for parents and her been the lost child she is, who wouldn't worry?' I took one and took a big bite of chocolate muffins, Sakura favorite.

So I'm overprotective over my little cousin sakura, so what? I been a big brother seen she was born or the time she got lost in the mountains.

_Flashback _

_It was cold, rely cold._

_What wore are parents thinking sending their two children on to the woods? While those lazy good for nothing parents just stay on the cozy cabinet and talking about their stupid problems._

_I swear when I get out this forsaken place I'm going to put myself for adoption. _

_Sakura on the other hand was having the great time of her life, not surprised there. She was that kind child who looks at life more different than others, that's why I like her so much._

"_Big brother how long do we have to stay here, I think I'm getting…ah…achoo!"_

_I patted her head and smile down to her. "Don't worry until are useless parents stop bickering we can go in" trying to reassured her. _

_She smile holding her two little hands still, wearing mittens on them, towards her small little mouth. Her nose was becoming red for all the cold, she looks so cute._

_I sat on the ground pulling her towards me and hugging her for the cold. _

_She was so warm and so small._

"_Sakura"._

"_Yes big brother?"_

"_If I tell you that your parents are separating, what will you do?"_

_She turn her head down for a little while until she gave me a big smile. _

"…_I will say that's okay, big brother"._

_Just like her, simple minded. _

_I hug her more not letting go of her little body and then I closed my eyes._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I don't know how long I was asleep until I felt a big gust of wind hit my face. _

_I was used to feeling the cold in my body, sometimes I thought I was hollow like one of the puppets my grandmother Chio had in her basement. But that is until Sakura comes and warms me up. Something about her smiles and her way of being makes my life spring._

_I shifted my body when I felt something was not right._

"_Sakura?"_

_I look for her everywhere, no sign of her._

_I start to panic "where is she?" I said to myself, while running to where I can find her. I stop and saw foot prints in the mud, her foot prints I followed them hoping to find my light._

_There it stood, sleeping next to a tree, a sleeping child with pink locks and white snowy skin. _

_I walk towards her and shake her gently, she open her eyes and smile towards me._

"_Big brother…you found me!" she yawns._

_Most people will slap her or tell her how stupid she is, but not me. I was scared to harm her or touch her, but what scared me is to lose her. _

"_Sakura…" I said almost losing my breath for the fear._

"_shsh…" she put her finger next to her almost purple lips and smile brightly "I found a good place where you and I can be warm, big brother". _

_I look at what she was talking about, inside the big tree a big hole for only two small kids._

"_This will be our happy place" she almost said it like it was the grates discovery she had ever found. _

"…_good" I said while been pull by her small little hands to go in._

_It dint take long until our parents found us and took us in._

_On that day Sakura catch a cold that day and I found place where I can be warm._

_End of flashback_

Call me dramatic or a fool, but when it comes to my dear little cousin I can't help it. I swear that I will protective her and be by her side until the day I-.

"We're home!!!"….


	2. Chapter 2

His whole face change, he was happy then he was annoyed.

I wonder why he always makes that face, when he sees me. Last time I created art with his puppets. I put explodes on them and then threw them from the top of his house. It was the greatest fireworks I have ever created, a true work of art.

"What do you mean, we're home u moron? This isn't your home!" he said agitated.

"Oh come on, your grandma doesn't mind and anyways the basketball head wouldn't leave me alone, yeah" I pointed to my restarted friend, he always followed me and I always try to get rid of him.

"Hey sasori-san" said the real moron.

But anyways back to what I was, wait what exactly am I here? Oh yeah I came here cause I was bored and I need something to do.

Sasori turned his head back to the door, staring at it like he was going to make a whole into it. I moved before he continued to glare at the door. Was he thinking of making a new doll with his grandma door?

"Hey danna are you trying to destroy your poor grandma door, I don't think she like that, yeah".

"…shut up, I'm waiting for someone. Now if you have nothing to do, get lost and take him with you!" wow that one scary danna, I almost felt like running away and leaving tobi to face a scary danna.

"Who is sasori-san waiting for? Tobi is curious to know, because his been spacing out and murdering 'she better be here'."

Huh, she? Wait danna is waiting for a girl.

Oh my gosh danna has a girlfriend, this is a big shocker.

"She's not my girlfriend deidara."

…he can even read minds.

He sighed.

I hate my brother.

He was evil and loves to tortured me in so many ways he can, but I could never beat him with anything and not even able to beat him in a stupid videogame.

How does he do it?

Everyone thinks he is so great, especially mom and dad.

They wanted me to be like him; as if I'm going to be like my stupid I think I'm better, brother.

The girls in on our school go crazy over my brother and it's not that I'm jealous. I actually could care less if they adored my brother, even doe they do the same thing to me. I shudder at the thought of them.

I feel depressed, wanting to end my life or just hang myself towards that tree that was close to the store I just got out.

'Why am I doing this' I thought, looking at the bag of chips and coke I just bought.

I could kill my brother for this humiliation I have been put on but the sad story is against the law to kill. Maybe I could make it look like an accident.

Whatever as long I get home and lock myself in my room, I think I would be alrig-

…..

…..

…….

……….

"Oh my gosh I just run over a boy, I'm a murdered!"

I, sakura haruno had murdered someone.

A boy with duck-butt hair who is lying in the ground next to my scooter.

I had unitentialy kill boy who I dint see pass by with my mob pet.

Mom is going to kill me and confiscated my baby, wait I'm might be going to jail before she kills me.

I'm not ready for the big house!

I look at the body of the death boy and then to see if there was any witness.

I was relief to see none.

Now I must get rid of the body, I grab him and start pulling him to the hole I just made before I start panicking like a moron.

I cleared my troth and look at the poor life I took "…he was a good man, even doe I never knew him, but he will missed by his family who by now don't know he isn't death and don't know I murder their son. I might go to jail for a crime I have done and become like those women in jail and change my name into…Roxy. But enough about my goals, this poor boy who I will call" I stare at his face, he was good looking and I think he is my age "dude who I just run over with my mob pet will be in a better place, with all the good people in heaven. Except if he was a total asshole he will rot in hell, amen."

"I'm not death" the body spoke.

"Ahhhh zombie!!!" I yelled picking whatever was close to me and throwing to the zombie.

"Ouch, cut it out" he shields himself.

"He has come from the death and wants revenge!"

"…WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT YOU STUPIT GIRL!!!?"

I stop and look at him, still not letting the evil duck butt hair zombie eat my brains or have his revenge.

"What's wrong with you, are you insane?" he wasn't bleeding, he just had a bruised in his head and angry look.

"How can you just run over someone then try to bury him alive" he look rely angry.

I look down at his crazy face and then busted out laughing.

"Haha…sorry…I dint mean too…hahaha".

Why was she laughing she just ran me over and try to bury, she must be one of those crazy people.

But I should talk, I to try to think kill someone even doe I don't exactly have the guts to do it like she did to me.

She stops laughing and then extended her hand helping me to get out of the hole.

When I got out of the hole I look at her and then I saw, her pink hair, green apples eyes and beautiful white skin.

An angel…huh, Did I just thought this maniac is an angel?

"You know you can stop staring at me, is kind of creepy".

"Hn".

"whatever" she turn around and climb the machine she just hit me with"sorry for the hitting you with my mob pet and your grocery" she said pointing the chip that wore scattered all around the pavement and the sodas that wore crash.

"Well then, bye" and then she hit the gas and left, leaving a dust of smoke.

I look at the things that were destroyed and sighed.

Who was she?

It's been 2 half hours semen's I have been stuck in this house of crazy, alcoholic, perverted and idiocy people. Aunt Tsunade had arrived with her daughter, husband and ex-husband, but not sakura.

"Oh she got out of the car after we stop to get gas, she said she wanted to check the town and how much it change" said tsunade before starting to play poker with the others.

I sighed.

I just hope she dint do anything or got lost.

"How come I got to pay for 20 bowls of ramen? I thought this was all u can eat" I yelled at the ramen man.

"cause it said you have to 20 bowls of ramen and one extra free, can you read kid?" he pointed to the sign saying _eat 20 bowls of ramen and one free_.

"Hey it said free, and how come it's so small you freaking cheep scake" I argued with the old man.

His face became angrier and starts yelling at me for been a freeloader and then he kicks me out.

Whatta hell? Stupid cheating old man. He should be glad I come to eat his ramen and no one does.

I was just having a good day until I got kick out of my favorite ramen place, this is so unfair.

The red light was on and I waited to cross the street. Everyone in this town is always in hurry or just doing their own thing; I never once was like everyone or had anyone.

It felt lonely but I was used it.

While lost in my train in thought I saw a cherry blossom flew by and landed on a girl shoulder, I look at the girl her hair was pink and her skin was white. Wait pink hair?

No way is that her? It is her.

Flashback

"_Hey stupid, pick that up" ordered one of my bullies, whose been punching the daylight out of me cause I accidently spill his juice at him._

_I of course wasn't going to do such a thing, I have self team and I don't let a jerk like this guy tell me what to do._

"_I said pick it up" flew another fist to my gut._

_I swear I felt more force into that one then the other ones._

_His buddies who wore laughing and enjoying the show dint stop him or anything, god I hate this jerks._

_Is always the damn thing, every time I walk out of school and see them they will pick at me because I'm an orphan? My parents die in a car accident leaving me with nothing only a house that will be demolish and I not having nothing._

_I sometimes thought what the point of leaving why not ended my here and now._

_I waited for the other punches but nothing came, then in a tree stood a girl throwing rocks at their heads._

"_You have a lot guts picking on this guy, you little worm" I couldn't see her face nor her futures, but by the sound of her voice she sound it small and lovely._

"_Ha what are you going to do to us" said my bully approaching her who she dint move one bit._

"_Well I'm not a pretty good fighter as my big brother and if get into a fight I will be scold by my mother, so I think… I will kick your ass" with a grin in she said._

_What is she thinking, she said she isn't a great fighter and it's facing this guy who is way bigger than me and her._

_He laughs hearing her and then ran to bringing his fist ready for the kill._

_I dint know what happen, cause after without knowing that my body moved out his own and block him._

"_You bastard, you never hit girls" I yelled punching him in the face making him bleed from the noise. He landed next to his buddies who mouth wore wide open and look like they so some demon._

_They pick him up and ran away._

_I turn around badly hurt and check on the girl if she was ok, until I saw an angel._

"_Are you o-"everything when black?_

_When I came threw I was lying on the bench of the park a cold but refreshing clothe all over my face was been rub. I look at what was the thing holding the rub and saw green eyes._

"_It's you" my voice sounding harshly and ruff._

_She laughs and continued to what she was doing._

"_You know you're a lot trouble" she said._

_I look at her seeing how cute she was. I never had seen anyone as cuter as her. In some way it maybe my heart beat faster every time she put that cloth with her small and fragile hands._

_Was she an angel who come down to earth, send by my parents just to take care of me? I wonder._

"_My name is sakura and what's you?" she said her name, who I thought it fit her._

"_Naruto" trying to get up from what I think it was her lap. I felt embarrassed and yet trill to meet this kind of girl._

"_Wow, I like your name naruto. You know my mommy and daddy name me sakura cause they thought mom ate to much cherries and I turn to be some kind of flower, funny huh?" she laugh at her own joke._

_When I heard the word mom and dad I became so sad. She saw my reaction and then start talking._

"…_you know you're pretty strong, I was relying scared when that guy was about to knock me over but you came to save me that rely brave of you"._

_I lifted my head and my eyes became wide hearing the word brave from her lips. _

_Most people thought I was a cowered cause I always ran or just let them beat me up, but today I face my demons and help this angel._

"_You rely think so?" I ask._

_She nodded yes. _

_The sun was setting and the street light wore coming on, but that dint matter cause having met someone as her made my life worth something._

"_Well I have to go; mom might kill me if I don't get back in time. See yah later naruto" she got up and starts walking away while waving goodbye to me._

_I look at her retrieving form, my eyes never leaving her._

"_Bye, sakurachan"._

_End_ flashback__

I never saw him again. But in those times I became stronger, thanks to her.

She turn around feeling like someone was watching, who obvious is me, and smile showing me it was her.

"Sakura" I repeated again.

She turn around seeing the red light turn green and of she went leaving like a fool who just saw a paraded of free ramen.

"Hey buddy are you staying or walking" a cop pushes me to cross the street.

I could swear that my stomach was talking to me.

Where was sasuke with those chips?

I stared at the television looking at the news, nothing rely special just the same thing a people been killed and death puppies.

I yawn, clearly I was bored and hungry, and the servants' wore on vacation. I just felt like doing nothing today. Until I got an idea.

"I should go visit sasori" has been acting kind of weird seen the weekend. Always looking at the cloak and hurrying home.

He seemed like he was waiting for something. But I rely don't care, I just curious that's all.

Seeing sasuke was going to come back anytime soon, I decide to just leave home and leave the door close for punishment to my little foolish little brother.

After getting leaving a note to sasuke.

_Going to sasori._

I start walking noticing a girl seating at sasori porch.

Now you're wondering how I got here fast. Well that's my secret, my ninja secret.

She dint seen to nodes my presences because she was staring at the blue sky and drinking a soda, my favorite type.

"The sky here is the same kind of blue then before" she spoke. I dint care what she had to say or anything but she did quite look interested even for that ridicules color of hair.

"hn."

"…hn? Weird someone just said early this morning, is that a new language I haven't heard in here?" she took a big sip of her drink and threw it away. She got from where she was seating and then press the button of the door bell.

"You're not from around here?" I just got to ask.

"I was but I move to some place and then I came back."

She kept looking at me with those big green eyes of her and said "you…"

Was she in love with me?

Well it can't be help every girl who sees me will fall for me, I swear is a cursed. But at least she is cute so I can have fun with her.

"…you look just like some I just hit this morning with my scooter".

What? Did she just insult me or…I think she did.

"Sakura, you're here". The door open reviling sasori grandmother hugging and kissing the pinked, almost forgetting I was there.

Sasori who came running towards the door pull the girl to his side and hug her, he almost seems pathetic. "Sakura you know how long I have been waiting for you" he almost yelled at the girl put dint let go of her.

So sasori has a girlfriend!

"She's not my girlfriend"

"See he is psychic" deidara in the back yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter.

_So sasori has a girlfriend!_

"_She's not my girlfriend"_

"_See he is psychic" deidara in the back yelled._

_-_

_-_

_-_

I consider myself a good person but deidarasan would say other wise. Tobi known's he doesn't think like that, he thinks im a special friend and likes it when Tobi around.  
"No I don't".

Saosori-san is a quiet guy who hates waiting and keeps things to himself, that why tobi thinks he is very cool guy and that's why deidara-san respected him so much (sometimes).

Tobi always thought that, but today Tobi never seen this side of him.

"Sakura wore where you?"

Just one look on his face and you think the world was coming to an end because he was smiling.

Sasori-san never smile, he always serious or mad (just like itachi-san and pein-san).

"Don't worry I was just checking the town, you worry too much sasori-kun".

Eh…did she just put 'kun' instead of 'san', he will never let no one call him like that. Trust me, one time a girl did and he glared one of scary glares making the girl scared for life, after that she moved away.

Tobi turns to look to see her more clearly and Tobi was shock to see what was in front of me.

A girl with the most abnormal and beautifully hair I ever seen and those eyes and that face that I have ever seen, I was mesmerized.

"itachi, why are you with my cousin?" sasori-san ask itachi-san who Tobi just relics was at the door who was looking at the girl who Tobi was too looking at.

Wait why is sasori-san mad at itachi-san?

"My aren't you in a fault mood" he smirk seeing how upset sasori-san look.

"Hey calm down, I just got here and you already getting mad at people" the girl spoke breaking the tension in the room. It seemed like she calm down sasori-san some way, something no one can't.

When Tobi was looking at everyone, Tobi nodes she look at me and smile at me. tobi thinks the blood just went to my head.

Tobi never rely get rely fluster like this, she was rely- "cute!!!" deidara-san spoke loud picking up 'saku-chan' (Tobi just made myself blush more).

"Hey, let go" she try to get of push him away.

"Oh you are truly art, why have you never told me you have a cute little cousin, dana?"

"cause I dint, now let her got or you will be the one who be turn into art if you don't let go of her now" sasori-san was not happy about that, neither was itachi-san or Tobi.

'Why dint Tobi think of that?'

Dedara-san knowing to well that when sasori-san say something he rely mean let go of

Saku-chan (ahhh Tobi just feel so happy, almost saying her name like that)

Grandma came from the kitchen door and said "oh Im glad to see your hear sakura-chan and you to itachi-kun, now come inside everyone I have lunch ready and you all welcome" she smile.

Tobi was just happy to hear that we are going to eat the glorious food that grandma made for tobi and everyone.

"She's not your grandma tobi"

Sasori grandmother made one good stew, unlike my mother who by now is been pampered like a queen.

I have to admit I did have a good day ever sense I saw that girl, even doe is still got me thinking why she said something like that.

"…_you look just like some I just hit this morning with my scooter"_ I laugh a little.

She was rely interesting.

"When are you lazy bumps going to leave? And stop hugging my cousin, deidara!"

"no…dana, she and I wore meant to be together" the moron was trying to molest the girl, the girl just got here and this guy is just all over her. I will say, I too wanted to that but not right now sasori was their and he wouldn't let me even get close to her, I think none of us could.

He was rely possessive.

A side I never knew he had, but I too will act like that if my cute little cousin was in a room with 3 men and found her amusing.

Yes I know those two morons are interested on her, only fools will not nodes that.

Talking about foolish people, I wonder if my foolish brother is home right now.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD you let the door close!" a cold wind blew pass where I stood.

'I rely hate my life'.

I giggle think of it.

"When are you going to get of my grandmother sofa and leave?" sasori was now hovering around me, seeing he already kick out those two.

I got up and saw that the girl who thoughts wore back on my mind was looking at me and her cousin.

"I will see you in school, sakura-hime" a blush adorn those cute little face of her, making smirk more.

"just leave" sasori on the other hand was not happy to hear that as he open the door and I left waving goodbye to everyone, specially sakura.

Today was defiantly a good day.

What a strange day.

I just met some special people who I dint rely bother to learn their name well.

Damn I forgot to ask them, how stupid of me.

But I was glad to see my cousin happy and having so many friends, even doe he start yelling at them.

'Note to self, next time if I get attack by that guy bring sasori-kun with me' hey I need protection, that guy was molesting me. I was glad that dad wasn't there, he might experiment on the guy and he might go to court again.

But for the other things, I think I rely might rely enjoy this place.

"I wonder if panda-kun is doing."

Garra was again lock in his room, not opening it.

Ever seen sakura left his been moping around. "You better come out garra" I warned my little brother.

"Why are you bothering with? I think is nice and peacefull" my bother kankuro smile seeing that he was going to be use as a punching bag by his younger brother, what a wimp.

"shut up, im worry" I rely care for him and know he rely care for sakura a lot.

You should seen him, when sakura told him the news he was holding onto her like a spoil kid who dint wanted to give his favorite toy to no one.

Sakura is a nice girl and I think of her like a little sister, I too felt the same pain a garra but knew that sakura couldn't do anything about it. Having a mother like her mom was not easy for her, especially moving away from her friends.

"Go away" my brother voice from the room came out.

"Come on garra, you haven't eaten anything and you know sakura would not be happy if she knew about it" that might get him.

"I don't care"

Damn I thought that might work.

"If you don't open this door, I might crash your door using kankuro for it" I warn him.

"Why me?" my other brother whined,

"I don't care, you could use kankuro to climb my window that still won't let you guys come in" I start hearing some weird sounds.

Wait is that a ticking sound?

"Oh my gosh, garra don't u think of-**BOOM**" I kick the door open and the room was cover in dust and bunch of broken window glasses.

Damn he escaped.

"yayay I will never be tortured again" my idiot brother cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I don't care, you could use kankuro to climb my window that still won't let you guys come in" I start hearing some weird sounds._

_Wait is that a ticking sound?_

_"Oh my gosh, garra don't u think of-BOOM" I kick the door open and the room was cover in dust and bunch of broken window glasses._

_Damn he escaped._

_"yayay I will never be tortured again" my idiot brother cheered._

Most people think that mornings are the beging of a new glorious day. well i don't really think that mornings are supposed to be.

"I don't want to get up now..." i whinnied looking at the evil berserk cloak, who mock me with its irritating lound ringing sounds.  
i shut the evil thing, by trowing in it at the wall hopeing the world wont be bother by its infernous ringing, and went stray back to sleep.

"aww...bed i love u so..." i snuggle more into my bed, pulling my stuff panda bear who i won on a fair booth.I could still rembered the time when we went to the carnival and won a pink rabbit and panda bear, i kept the panda while he kept the pink bunny. Man, temari taught the panda look like garra and the bunny like me, i think she say something about the eyes. Anyways while huging onto the two loves of my life and earthquake happen, and when i mean earthquake, i mean my mom slamming the door and yelling.

"sakura, you lazy bum, get your ass of that bed and come down for breakfast now!" what ever happen to the same routine when a moms woke their daughters so loving and caring?

"they never had a mother like me!"

"jeez...mom, you have to stop reading my mind." i joke but it wasn't funny for me.

"I will destroyed any one who keeps on looking at me." i thought, looking at the people who kept looking at me in such weired way.  
is like they never saw a boy with red head and a duffel bag with a stuff bunny sticking out, how rude. i tap my foot and look at the guy behind me who i think he nodes how much of a nuisance he is by standing their waisting my time.

"uh, please can i have my ticket now, miss" the fool ask who was sweating buckets at the ticket woman who look at him with a bored expression.

"sir, you must be patients. the computers are rather slow today and if you dont keep quite i might end up calling security" she said looking rather upset with him.  
the man turn his eye to look at me and froze when i nodes him. "can-can you fix it at...least!" he ask frantic.

"sir, don't make me call security" she warned.

"but-but i-i" the fool try to speak still in fear.

the fat woman inside the boot look at the man and then back at the screen.  
"...ok, here you !" the woman call in the boot, handing the ticket to the fool who took it and walk away trying to avoid my eyes. then turning her gaze at me, with a bored expression.  
"one ticket, please." i said grinding my teeth and giving her my money.  
the chubby woman took it and start typing on her computer with her fat chubby fingers.

"alright, here you go. next!" she handed my ticket and who i was glad she dint took so long with it, too it but before leaving i heard the fatso say "scary kid." It dint bother what people think or say about me, im use to it. it only made me think how ignorant people really are. thatswhy i heading to find her and bring her back. she dosn't belong in that place with those foolish and useless people who are thinking in so many ways to mistreat her.  
When i met sakura she was always bully by other kids and is always in need of help.

**-flashback.**  
the sand between my feet felt good but it still dint help with the emptiness i felt with no one to play with.  
no one never really came to play with me. they all are scare at me cause i look different then them and think of me as a monster, it always bother me.

"hey are you ok?" a voice that sounde small but oh so sweet said to me.  
i look and saw pink hair girl who look at me.  
"huh?" i ask dumbly, shock to see some talking to me. the girl laugh and sat next to me. "...your funny." then smile. i felt embarrassed hearing her say that.

"my name is sakura, whats your?" she spoke again, asking for my name. who i refused to speak, its not of my nature.

"ah, i see your shy but its ok, im shy too so let be good friends, panda-kun." i was surprisedto hear what she said, even for the shy thing, but giving me a nickname when we just met, that just well...unexpected. she grab a chunk of sand and start playing with it, then she hum a happy song while still smiling.  
i fidget, feeling nervous but at the same time fear that i might be play by her.  
i dint know if i could trust her. she said she lets be friends just like that without saying her purpose, she must be planning on something.

"hey there's the pink weirdo. oh damn, she is seating next to the red hair freak." a big girl from class spoke as she spoke with other kids approaching the pink intruder. "hey dint we say to go buys us milk, now." the girl told her with a screeching voice who i felt like it was like nails on chalkboard.

"but i dont wanna, im not you servant. just cause i got here dosnt mean you have to mistreat me." "you little bitch, who do you think i am?" girl pull onto her head, ignoring i was there.

"amy, i think you should stop that. you know he is their and he-" "shut up, he wont do anything to me. anyways why would he help this pink-hair-ugly-big-for head-weirdo." the girl laugh, mockingly at the girl.  
my intruder whinnied saying let go trying to push the other girl of her only to see, she wasnt strong enough for this big girl and i only looking down trying to avoid confidence.  
'no i can mess with their problems' i told my self.

"but she wants to be your friend, how can you let her down like that? you say you want it a friend, so..." i heard the annoying voice in my head talk, trying to bother me with nonsense that wore waisted hope.

"leave me alone..." cry pink hair girl.

"hahaha, you just a an ugly baby, just like that discusting mosnter over their."  
now she is really insulting me but she was right, i am a monster. i kill my own mother while she gave birth to me/ my siblings and father hate me, and no one likes me; why was i even live?

"dont call panda-kun monster, you ugly witch." i turn to look at sakura stun to hear at what she said.

was she trying to defend me? i thought, not believing my ears.

"well, yeah" the voice in my head retort it.

"...panda-kun, is a shy and a nice guy. even doe i haven't met him well, i can tell he isn't a monster...his is cute like a panda." she continue to cry while saying those words that felt like a weight coming of.

"...and if you think he is a monster, well you should look in the mirrow." then i did something i was suprised i did.

"why you-" she was about to punch her but i stop her, by grabbing onto her fist.

"Dont touch her!" i never felt so much anger and hatred towards someone who wanted to hurt this girl.

"hey, your hurting me. let go!" that girl cry even more then sakura.

"not until you apologised to sakura" i heard what my voice sounded and it dint sounded like that shy and unconfidences kid i was.

"ok, ok im sorry sakura, please forgive me" the stupid girl try to sound convincing.

"no, say like you mean it." the girl look at me with fear and almost cry even more.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME SAKURA-PLEASE, DONT KILL ME, GARRA-SAN!" yes that more like it.  
i let go of her hand and watch her run away while been follow by her lakies.  
sakura on the other hand look at me, and i knew she must think of me now as a monster.

"panda-kun...your-your" i knew this will end in something bad."amazing.i will say i wouldn't be able to beat those girls, but your like a hero. i knew you wore cute but now your super cool!" she ramble.  
then with out a warning i was suprised to see sakura hugging me, now i bet i was really red.

"garra" i decide to give her my name as she look at me with a big question mark on her head.

"my name is garra" i say shyly while fidgeting with her hair.

"nice to meet you, garra" and with that we both became friends.

**-end of flashback. **

yes those good times, when we can walk together from school, or play video games, or talk hours on the phone about anything, or go tipi the her neighbores yard. those wore our times.

"oh, my gosh im going to die..." apparently my seating partner would be this guy who i just met in the ticket boot and is been crying ever seen's i got on the train. well i have time to kill until i get to konoha. :)

im death...how can this be?  
how can they expect me to be up at this hour and get to school at this hour.  
oh forget it, they can wait for me like always.  
a man like me has time to enjoy the beauty of this world, by taking slowly and relaxing.  
theirs no hurry, i still have time and anyways sarutobi-sama would not say anything about this.  
as i was think how delighfull this day is while tasting this cup of tea i just made, a ring from my cell disturb my peace.

"hello."

"you good for nothing-"

"oh, sarutobi-sama i was just think of you. hows it been?"

"your late and you miss thhe auditorium presentation but you better be in class or god as my witness i will-"

"yes, yes im on my way, mister principle." i hung my phone and walk out my door looking at my classmates pictures.

"seems it will be having a new student this year." i said to no one in particular while shutting the door of my apartment.

"sakura haruno,eh..."

i stare so boredly at the window beside me. the muttering and chit ta chatter of the class filled the room with annoyances that i just wish they will all drop death, specially the dope.

"you should seen her, she was like an angel. more gallant then before. she look at me for a few seconds, well i think she did but man was she smoking hot."  
ugh, this has been ever seens we met in the auditorium, about some girl he saw. even doe is strange to hear him talk about a girl, he usually will talk about the new video games that are this time or their serving a new flavor of ramen. yuck, disgusting.  
sometimes wonder why a im friends with this blabber mouth. maybe is because im like brother who hangs with a bunch of losers.  
as i continued to ignored the dope, kakashi walk in with his stupid excuse of why is he late and half of the class saying "lier!" in tune.

"ok, today we have a new student starting today, and i hope you guys welcome her." great a another girl, dont we have enough girls in this school.

"hi, my name is sakura haruno, it is nice to meet you all."

wait, i know that voice.

"any questions, students?"

"yeah, is your hair really pink?"

pink hair.

"wow, nice helmet. do you own a motorcycle?"  
motorcycle.

"i will ignored the 1st question, and yes i own a mob pet."

MOB PET!

my eyes open wide as i look at the crazy-psycho-mob-pet-pink-hair stading their with a smile, of a evil demon with a helmet under her arm, and with those beutifull eyes...hey get it together sasuke.

"its her! my angel."

damn, naruto knows her too.

angels could never could compered to sakura-chan.  
oh how long i waited to see her again.  
it was like yesterday i saw her with that beautiful long pink hair of her and that smile that could melt any cold heart away.

"it was yesterday, idiot." the inner voice in me said to me, insulting like it usually it always does.  
as i stare at sakura, she went to seat next to shikamaru. (i so wish, she will seat next to me)

"ok students, seen's i dont feel like teaching today, do some homework or just bother someone who isnt me, ok."  
we all ignored him and i wonder, why is kakashi-sensei a teacher againg?

"shika, your weired." i heard my angel laugh.

i should be the one making her laugh. i sulk.

"then why dont you go their, moron."

i awoke what feeling of something poking me in the back.  
"go away" i mumble, not wanting to be bother.

"oh sorry, i thought you wore dying." what...oh never mind, this troublesome.

"im bored." the annoying person who i persuade to be a female.  
great, an annoying girl as my seating partner, why don't they just splash a bucket of water at my face.

"you know your lucky, i cant go back to sleep and i haven't had my cup of coffee either." she start talking about her sad morning story, like i wanted to listen.  
"and theirs a grumpy sleeping pineapple next to me, this really bites."  
what did she said?

"what?" i ask while a look at her only to look at what my guess was right but surprised to see with the most outrageous hair i ever seen. "hey i got you attention, im sakura and is nice to meet you...huh, your name?" if i dint tell her, she might pester me. "shikamaru.

"oh...i thought it might be pineapple or something else, but shika sounds nice."  
oh great she is nuts.  
"shika your weired." when did i became the weired one? your weired, crazy person who just said some weired random things and now is laughing like some crazed person in med.

"you know, i think i might be ok this year." her voice sound rather thoughtful and hopeful. it made me curious of what she meant by, i swear crazy people just get weired and weired.

"hey sakurachan, do you remembered me?" naruto who came saying the most unusual pick up i ever heard. she look at him and smile, saying the words "no."  
poor naruto, if he was trying to impressed her, he should come with a better line then that.

the idiot dint took him to realised that he could talk to her, what a moron.  
i look at him trying to make his mood only to look more of a moron then he already is.

**_"hey why dont you go talk to her, i know your dieing to do so." _**a voice inside my head spoke. oh great therapy dint help with this guy, he was back.

**_"hey i take that offenses but im not the crazy one who is hearing voices, am i?"_**

i ignored his rude comment and ask what it want.

**_"jeez, chill...look i know you are dying to talk to her and know more about her."_**

why do i want to do that?

**_"oh well, i don't know... im your freaking conscious, you idiot!"_**

i will now block you.

"hey you can-..."

oh what you know, it work.

"sakurachan, its me naruto. don't you remembered, you and i met when we wore kids, and i save you from some bullies." i heard dope was whining to the crazy pshyco. yes i still think she is one.

"I'm sorry, even if you say that you know me, i don't." the girl apologised to the dope who was seem to look like he ramen was over, well not that much.

"i dont really rembered much of this place, either but i will like to be your friend uh..."

"naruto." shikamaru said the moron name, wait is he talking without saying 'troublesome?

"right, nice to meet you, narutokun" and with a smile, the dope was now pudding on her hands. this just turn into a mushy love story, the ones that my mom watch.  
RING.  
i was about to leave, not wanting to see how dufes and nara wore acting, when i bump into the girl who i been looking at.

"sorry...chicken butt?" she said the last thing out loud.

it was the return of school and everything was boring. nothing to do, then to hear asuma stupid lecture about who knows what.

"for the last time its english, deidara."

"oh right, thanks danna." i was bored and all i want to do is go to see sakura-chan.

when i 1st lay eyes on danna cute little cousin, i was so itching to hug her.  
oh that soft baby skin, and cute baby face she had. she almost look like a doll, those cute little antique doll that wore those Victorian dresses. it made me want to dress her into one.  
in that moment i imagined sakura in a cute victorian dress and looking super cute.

**-deidara** imagination theather.

"deidarakun, h-how do i look" a cute little sakura with a black laze dress and hat with red rose decorated into both the hat and the dress, ask deidara who was seating on an elegant seat wearing a elegant suit and drinking whine.

"lovely" he smirk putting his whine glass down and walking towards a shy sakura.  
he pick her chin up, who was blush even more and said.

"but i think it will be more lovely if i took of myself, my dear kitten."

**-End** of the crummy imaginative theater of deidara.

"Oh...sakura, dont be shy, i wont bite."

damn freak what is on his mind now.  
I'm going to throw him over that window if he doesn't stop that disgusting imagination of my little flower.

As look to my corner i could see a murdering sasori glaring at a dazed deidara, who i guess must be think of something perverted it with cousin of the of the glaring red head who im guessing already planning for murdered. it was obvious that sasori had it a bad sister-complex with his cousin (who wasn't his sister, but seems to act like it is)  
but what seem to me was more the a cousin and cousin lovely relationship was more then that. i wasnt no fool, sasori did care for his cousin but their was more then that protectiveness and possive attitude of his, i never seen.  
i dint know what it was for sure, but i have my guess.  
as i continued to look at the chalk board finding asuma lecture boring and saosri and deidarastupid gazing already already boring me, my thought when back to the girl with pink who seems i had found a likening to her.  
she was unusual kindlittle character but her unusually made her just to hard to resisted, something i find amusing.  
maybe i could play with her today.

"you better not be think of what you think, uchiah?" sasori spoke glaring now at me.  
i don't know what more entertaining, seeing sasori get upset or having a little fun with his cousin, who i cant wait to see.

One could guess that people in this school wore going with their schedual and wore rule by their time, something i dint like and founded annoying.  
i was in 2nd period of class, looking at the teacher and the other student, trying to avoid looking at him.

**_"how can you say that in front of him. the poor guy might be scar for life, now he is going to be call chicken butt for life."_**

hey, how was i supposed to know that chicken butt went to this school? and anyways he will be alright, you saw what those weired screaming wore shouting at me.  
i think they are his body guards, flashy pea-brain body guards.

**_"their call fans, something you should know."_**

oh...why?

**_"well the guy is quite looking"_**

i could accept that, but looks dosn't mean your better.

**_"for them it does."_**

what morons, people can't just become a fan on someone who is just good looking their gotta be more to it.

**_"i think, he has that cold attitude that drives the girls crazy, he kind looks like the type like your sister who was acting over that guy."_**

oh, yeah. she was trying to talk to him. what a weired guy.

**_"i don't know, maybe."_**

oh, whatever, it doesn't matter...is he still looking at me?

**_"let me , we're screw."_**

damn, how was i too know. he dint even told me his name and anyways i cant help it, his hair look like a chicken butt. why does he have it like that?

**_"the world will never know?"_**

* * *

finally


End file.
